


BAYONET CHARGE

by PinkNeonAZURE



Series: PinkNeonAZURE's Practice Sessions [1]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Anime, F/F, Fluff, Platonic Bed Sharing, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Yuri References, practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkNeonAZURE/pseuds/PinkNeonAZURE
Summary: When Tsubasa finds out Chris cries herself to sleep every night, she finally decides to talk to her.
Relationships: Kazanari Tsubasa (Another)/Yukine Chris (Another)
Series: PinkNeonAZURE's Practice Sessions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058042
Kudos: 7





	BAYONET CHARGE

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to practice my writing. Also, I love this dynamic of Alt. TsubasaxChris, considering they almost killed each other when they first met. *laughs awkwardly for some reason*

"And that's enough!" Shinji stated as the two girls stopped sparing.

Chris went to sit on the bench, searching blindly for the water in her sportsbag as Tsubasa walked up to her.

"I've gotta say, you're a pretty good fighter, _Yukine!_ " Tsubasa stated as she sat down next to Chris, taking a sip of her own water.

Chris looked up at her and smiled. "Yeah, but honestly, it's all because of you. You are also a great fighter. And I still can't thank you enough for saving when I was younger. I probably would not have been here, So again, I thank you, Tsubasa-senpai!"

Tsubasa smiled as she flushed bright pink. "Oh, It was nothing, Yukine. I was just doing the right thing!"

___

The ride to the headquarters was quiet. Tsubasa was humming to the song playing on her headphones while Chris stared out the window, pondering about what happened so long ago.

It was when the Val Verde was attacked and her parents died. Sonia lost her in the commotion and she was kidnapped by sex slaves. Even though they hadn't gone that far, they still hit her, abused her and starved her. But it was thanks to Tsubasa that she was saved, who then took her to her uncle, Genjuro.

___

Tsubasa and Chris went to their rooms after the ride to the headquarters. Tsubasa was already asleep. Chris however, couldn't sleep. Her mind would always wonder, what if Tsubasa wasn't there to save her, what if she did end up dying.

She always had these thoughts and nightmares. All she wanted was peace for once, for her mind to dream about other things. But alas, this would just not happen.

___

It was _3AM_ , when Chris woke up. For the second she woke up screaming. Thankfully, no one had heard her cries. She stood up and went to the restroom. She opened the tap to wash her face. She then went back to her room.

A few minutes later, Chirs was on her bed, knees up to her chest and trembling. She was very scared. Scared that something bad would happen if she went back to sleep. So she stayed still, curled in on herself and singing a soft tune. A lullaby sung by her mother, when she needed to go to sleep, back when her parents were out at night, working to aid refugees in at the Val Verde.

She missed them so much. If only they were here now, seeing her saving the world with the power of song.

What they always wanted to do.

Light tears rolled down her cheeks as she layed back down on the bed, as she finally let sleep take her over.

___

Chris and Tsubasa were busy spending the day at the mall. With no recent Noise attacks, they took up most of their time relaxing, spending time together.

"Which one do you like, Yukine?" Tsubasa asked as she pulled out her wallet.

Chris blushed as she saw what she had in her hand. "Are you really gonna pay for me?" She asked, getting a little more flushed.

Tsubasa smiled at her. "Yes, I'm okay with it."

Chris stared at the various necklaces lined up in front of her. One particulally caught her eye. It was sliver necklace, with a pair of wings. On each wing had a red and blue jewel on it.

She pointed it out and Tsubasa payed the lady at the stand.

"Hey, could you help me wear it, Tsubasa?" Chris asked as she held up the necklace.

"Sure." Tsubasa walked behind as Chris held her hair up.

"Thank you." Chris said as she admired the chain around her neck.

"So, Yukine, I wanted to ask you why you were screaming last night." Tsubasa asked softly, even though she wanted to avoid the subject.

Chris' head shot up at the head at the question and Tsubasa noticed the latter.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I just wanted to know if you are-" She gets cut when Chris holds up her hand to her.

She sighs and hangs her head low. "Well, I've been having nightmares lately, about my past. I think about what would have happened if you haven't saved me from those..." She stops as a breathe is caught in her throat and tears prick at her eyes. "I just can't help it and-" She stops once again as she hiccups.

Tsubasa brings her hand up to Chris' back as she comforts her. "Don't worry, Yukine. I know you miss your parents, but, you can't let it hold you back. Your parents would be proud of who you have become and they wouldn't want to see you cry, and neither do I. I just want you to be happy."

Chris sniffled a little bit as she leaned into Tsubasa. "Thank you, Tsubasa. I'm happy to have a friend like you."

That night, when Chris slept, She didn't have to fear because she layed safely in Tsubasa's arms


End file.
